Da Beam on Brooklyn
by SpotsLuNa
Summary: A run away orphan runs into a certain tough newsies leader, a bully threatens New York, and a surprise awaits Brooklyn.


**__**

~*Da Beam on Brooklyn*~ 

by *LuNa

****

Chapter 1

The morning sun blazed over Brooklyn and the streets were bustling with newsies. Among them was the leader, Spot Conlon . He was selling his papes on his usual corner, walking back and forth yelling, "Extra! Extra! Local orphanage blazes with fire!". Several individuals crowded him to buy his papes. He and the rest of the Brooklyn were nearly finished selling their stacks. Suddenly, someone was running through the crowds, knocking down whatever stood in his way. He looked like a newsie with his grey cap, but no one recognized him as he swifted through the crowds as if running for his life. Spot saw what was coming towards him, he tried to move away, but the kid was going really fast that he was too late. He hollered, "Oh noooo!!" Finally, the kid smashed into Spot and led him plunging in the gutter. The kid took off without looking back or saying sorry. Left in the muddy puddle with his last dirt washed papes, Spot was furious. No one in the right mind would have left him there. Two of his Brooklyn newsies ran to him and helped him get up. "Are ya okay, Spot?" Timber asked. Then Spot looked at him, disgusted "Hell no! Did ya see where dat kid went?! I can't wait ta soak him!". The other newsie, Rails, pointed far ahead of him, "It looks like he went down dat way to da alley!" Spot looked a bit relieved and wiped off the mud from the side of his face, "Ahh... dat alley is far but it gots a dead end. He won't run away dis time. Let's go!" 

Spot and the rest of the guys ran as fast as they could toward's the kid's path. They quickly ran and saw the large building where the kid turned to. Running to the side of a building, they caught sight of him running aimlessly towards the brick wall barricading the end of the alley. Spot and the newsies stopped in their tracks before the dead end, glaring in fury at the kid. He finally caught sight of the fearless leader, but trying to climb over the brick wall. Spot walked towards him, hoping for that kid to beg for forgiveness, but ignored him and kept trying. Frustrated, he quit and punched the wall cursing and yelling, "Dammit! Dat's all I need right now!" He looked angrily at Spot and tried to shove him away, "Git outah me way, ya stupid dog!" At this, Spot couldn't take it anymore, he pushed the kid back and snapped out, "Who do ya think you are? Running all ovah da place like ya own it. I's da tough Spot Conlon and I own Brooklyn ya hear?!" The kid wasn't buying him and he just looked up. He was of a few inches shorter than Spot, but also resembled his posture, showing no fear at all. With soot covering parts of his round, pale face, his auburn-brown eyes glared Spot down and sarcastically blurted, "Oh woah woah waoh! Da scary Spot Dog-on! Who do ya think you are? Ya don't fool me wit dis stupid cane and dat sling shot!" He snatched up Spot's cane and slingshot and threw them over him and snapped back "Ha! Now watcha gonna do! Huh?!" At this Spot's face turned steam red and lunged a fist at him, but he bent down and missed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the kid swung and punched at Spot's side. Bending down in pain, Spot couldn't believe what has just happened, but it wasn't over yet. He was still bending down to try to regain his strength, but the kid took another pass and elbowed Spot's back, leading his face to fall flat to the floor. At the sight of this, the two other newsies who stood behind him were terrified and figured that this would be a good fight to watch. Since they knew their leader could win this one, they ran out to call the others. Spot wouldn't quit to this little twerp, so he ran to him and pushed him down to the ground. They were rolling around until, the kid sat on Spot and socked a hard blow on his face. After that, the former undefeated leader of Brooklyn, lay slightly unconscious on the floor, too much in pain to fight back. Then the kid stood up, kicked his side and mocked, "Now who's da tough one!Huh?!" Then he sprinted away out of sight from the alley and left Spot on the floor once again before the Brooklyn newsies came. 

Finally Timber and Rails and the other newsies ran up to the dead end of the alley, but they were too late to back up Spot. They didn't think that the fight would have ended that quickly. All of the newsies were astonished to see their leader on the floor in pain. Several of them tried to help him get up, but Spot wouldn't let them. He was too ashamed to admit he has just been soaked for the first time. Upset and aching, he whined, "I'm alright! Leave me alone!" He struggled to stand on his own, holding his aching side. "We gotta find dis kid 'an make him sorry dat he ever messed wit me!" Rails picked up Spot's cane and slingshot off the ground and gave them to him. Then he slowly led the rest back to their lodge in disbelief. What would make a kid run away like that, with no care of who he crashed into, even the Spot Conlon? This question ran repeatedly in Spot's mind all day. 

While all the other Brooklyn newsies were outside under the sun, he was lying down inside lodging house with a cold towel on his bruised cheek. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He was tired and didn't want to see anyone "Go away and leave me alone!" he yelled in pain. The voice outside yelled, "It's me, Jack!" Jack opened the door himself and went in anyway. Spot didn't look too happy to see him and just said, 

"What da heck are ya doin' heah?" 

"Yeah, hello to ya too, Spot", Jack replied, "What happened to ya?" 

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." 

"Okay, fine... Where did ya git dat bruise on yer cheek!?" 

"I said I don't wanna talk 'bout it!" Jack was surprised to see Spot this way. 

"So I hoid it was da foist time ya got soaked. How did it feel?" 

"Did ya jist come heah to poke fun at me, Jacky-boy? Or do ya want somethin'?" 

Jack didn't realize how hurt he was, inside as well as out, so he backed up. "Sorry, Spot, but somethin' like dat had ta happen sometime." Spot sat up on his bunk and threw his towel to the side. He couldn't look at Jack in the eye. "I can't believe I jist got soaked by a puny little kid! I didn't even git ta lay a finga at 'im!" Jack's eyes widened, "Woah, dis puny little kid must have been pretty good." Spot rolled his eyes and layed back down. Jack knew it was time to change the subject, since he didn't want to get him even more mad. He took a seat next to Spot's bunk. "So, did ya hear? The newsies from Queens jist started some ugly thing wit Manhattan." Spot tried to look interested, but kept listening anyway. Jack continued, "Well dey got's a new leadah. His name's Grimms and he's real mean. He's got his eyes on Sarah and he's always goin' out of his way brainwashin' Queens so they'll be pickin' fights wit me and da rest." 

"Jack", Spot still upset, "I don't think I'll be able ta help ya out dis time. I don't think I'm cut out fo dat stuff anymore." 

"Not just because of what 'appened today is it?" Spot looked a little hesitant as if hiding that exact reason, "Uh... of coise not. I just don't feel like doin dat stuff anymore." At this, Jack got worried, "Are ya sure 'bout dat?" Spot shrugged and looked away. Inside Jack new what exactly what got his esteem down, but he didn't want to mention anything again. "So, uh Spot, I guess I'll be seein' ya 'round. If anythin' will make ya feel betta, visit all of us in Manhattan anytime. So what ya say?" He spat in his hand and held it out to Spot. He did the same and they shook. Spot shot a little smirk at Jack, feeling a little better that he still didn't think less of him. "Sure thing, Jacky-boy. See ya." Jack stepped out and headed back to Manhattan. 

~the next day~ 

Spot walked out of the lodge and put his cap on. The sun shone down on his face where the swelling on his cheek went down. He felt a little better, but decided to skip selling papes for the day. He climbed on his fort, where he had the river view and everything. He looked around, breathing the Brooklyn air. Then all of a sudden, he looked down at the side of the pier caught sight of a figure behind a small stack of cargo crates. He couldn't make out what it was. Curiously, he leaped down to the pier and ran to the crates. Looking behind it, he found a person with a grey cap laying at his side on the ground. Wondering who it was or if he was dead, Spot turned the body over and found that it was the kid that soaked him the day before. The kid woke up and saw who stood before him. He got up quickly and tried to run away, but was he trapped between the crates. Blocking his way, Spot thought to himself that this was the time to get back his reputation. 

"Hey! It's you!" Spot yelled. He shoved the kid hard to the crates and got back up. 

"Sorry 'bout yesterday. I gotta go, kay?!" He didn't look like he wanted to stay and fight anymore, but Spot was just about ready to. 

"Hell no we're gonna finish dis right here!" he insisted. He grabbed the kid's hat off his head, but then dark, hair flowed down to HER shoulders. Spot was shocked at this site and blurted out, "You'se a goil! I don't believe it! You'se a goil!!" 

"Give it back! Give dat back now!" she yelled trying to grab her hat from Spot, but he zoned away, too horrified to realize that not only he was soaked by a puny little kid, but by a puny little girl! She finally grabbed her hat back and tucked her hair up. "Now I'm leavin', okay?!" she turned to run, but then Spot got to his senses and realized that he was impressed that the girl would be so tough. So he ran to her, "Hey, wait! I don't wanna fight ya anymore!" She stopped in front of him, "Why was you runnin' all ovah da place like dat yestaday, huh?" She finally thought to herself that she couldn't run away all her life so she walked toward Spot and answered, "Da bulls was chasin' me all ovah da city... and I don't need yer help." She tried to walk away again, but Spot wouldn't let her, 

"No wait. What did ya do?" Spot asked. 

"Uh, I started a fire in da oiphanage down da street. You ain't gonna rat on me, are ya!?" 

"Woah! No of course not! Heh, I can't git soaked again, ya know? So, why did ya do somethin' like dat?" The girl took a deep breath and calmed herself down, "It was an accident, but I didn't like it der anyway." Spot became interested in what she had to explain. 

She continued, " I git me-self in a lot o' fights all da time wit most of the boys der bickerin at me. It kinda upsets me dat none of dem even got hoit. Heh." For the first time, she showed a smile that resembled Spot's a bit. His heart warmed up a little and decided to give the kid some slack. Spot realized that this girl was in trouble that he forgot all about what she did to him the day before. "So I take ya don't got no place ta stay, eh? You'se got ta hide out heah wit us newsies. You'll be safe wit us no matta how tough ya think you is." She nodded and said, "Well I guess dat I got no choice huh? I can't be runnin' away fo'eva... A'right den." 

"Good. So what's yer name?" he asked. 

"I don't rememba me real name, but everyone der made fun of me 'cause I looked like da moon. So dey called me Luna." 

"Nice ta meet cha, Luna. Well, Luna, you'se got a real good right hand swing der. Let me introduce meself. I's Spot Conlon, da one dat you soaked yestaday" he spat in his hand and held it out to her. She looked at his bright eyes, then spat in her hand and shook with him as she sarcasticaly replied, "Not da 'TOUGH' Spot Dog-on?" Then she laughed and Spot smiled as he knew that this girl was no ordinary one. 

Across the street was Timber and he saw Spot and Luna. Not realizing that they weren't fighting anymore, he panicked and yelled for the rest of the Brooklyn newsies near by. He quickly ran towards Luna, still thinking she was a boy, he lunged himself at her back and knocked her to the ground. She was about to get up and fight back but before Timber could take a punch at her, Spot grabbed him and threw him down. 

"It's okay, Timber! Calm down! It's okay!" Timber stepped back gave Spot a confused look. 

"What da heck is da matta wit choo? I thought dat ya wanted to soak dis kid back! Common I'll git me hands dirty for ya, Spot!" He tried to take another strike at Luna, but Spot held him back, "No, Timber! Stop!" All of the other newsies crowded around them wondering who the kid was and begging for a fight to happen. "Hey fellas!" Spot hollered to his Brooklyn newsies, "Dis heah is Luna! She's in a little trouble wit da law. She's gonna stay wit us now!" Everyone's jaws dropped "SHE??!!" they all chimed, especially Timber, who was about to faint. Rails came up from the crowd astonished, 

"Ya mean SHE was da one dat soaked ya yestaday?!" Luna took off her cap and let her dark hair flow down again for them to see. "I'm so sorry, Spot." She apologized, "It's dat I's so tired of da boys bullyin' and pushin' me around." 

"Where'd ya loin to fight like dat?!" Timber asked. 

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." She looked down feeling a little hurt. "But all I can say is dat I got so used ta bein' in fights an' stuff, that it's was somethin' I played along wit, instead of wit dolls and goily things." Spot smiled and said, "Well you had us fooled. Ya fight a lot like me! You know I won't be surprised if dey all mistaken ya as da Spot Conlon." Then Spot and the rest headed back to the lodging house. Luna followed, relieved that she finally had friends and felt a sense of belonging. Anything would be better than staying at the refuge or running away forever. 

****

Chapter 2

Spot led Luna into the lodging house and showed her around. Then they went to the room where Spot, Timber, and Rails had their bunks. The one above Spot's was empty, so he said to Luna, "You could have dat one up der. I never let anyone stay in it, but I think you'se an exception." She took off her cap and climbed up on her new bunk, but she looked down as a little shadow fell upon her. 

"What's da matta?" Spot asked. 

"I dunno, Spot. Are ya sure dat it's a good idea for me to stay heah? 'Cause wit all dese boys around..." 

"Dat dey'll try to pick on ya? Haha! Don't even worry 'bout dat. It ain't like yer orphanage. Dey a'ready hoid all about ya, der's no way dey wanna do da same mistake I did back at da alleys yestaday. Heh." With this, Luna smiled again, knowing that she has just began a new life. She couldn't wait to feel what its like to be a newsie. She asked, "So, would ya teach me how to sell papes?" 

"Sure, but ya gotta lay low for a while, before da bulls catches ya. Tomorrow we'll go visit me pals in Manhattan and I'm sure dey'll like ya. I'll introduce ya to dem, okay sweetface?" Luna shot him a dirty look. She didn't like to be called by girly names, like what the other boys at the orphanage said to her. Finally, Spot looked at her face didn't like the look on it. He realized that she was like no other girl he talked to, so he corrected himself, "Uh sorry. I mean Ms. Luna. Please don't hoit me...again!" Luna giggled at how funny he looked. She took his hat and playfully wacked his head with it. She felt relieved for the first time in her life as she thought what new friends she made today. 

~Next Afternoon in Manhattan~ 

Jack Kelley and the Manhattan newsies were sitting in Tibby's, just finished with lunch. Jack sat in a booth and looked through the window, watching the street for any sign of newsies from Queens. Trying not to look little worried, he turned to David and Race sitting across him. Race was confident that Grimms and Queens would leave them alone. Concerned about Jack, he said,"Hey, Jack. Try not ta think about it. I mean dey know dat Brooklyn's gonna back us up." Jack remembered what Spot said when he visited him, he know that it was going to be hard to count on Brooklyn this time since their leader's esteem has just gone down. He was struggling to think of another way to solve the problem without fighting. As David said at the strike, Jack thought he could use his brains, but it all seemed impossible to him and he couldn't tell the rest of the guys about that. He would just have to hope. 

Then suddenly Kid Blink ran in Tibby's histerically and shouted to the guys, "Hey! Grimms and two of his guys are heah. Dey's lookin' for ya, Jack." Jack stood up and Blink was trying to catch his breath, "You'se gotta hide. I think dis is it!" Jack wasn't going to back out so he shot back, "No, Blink, I have ta do dis!" The newsies all around Jack had frightened looks on their faces. Calmly, Jack walked out of the restaurant and they followed him. He thought to himself that he can't run from this. It was just something he had to do. 

On the other side of the street stood Grimms and two of his newsies from Queens. Grimms was a little taller than Jack, but largely built. He was a dark figure with a grim-like presence, which was no wonder he had that name. His cold, black eyes caught site of Jack. He took his cigarette from his mouth and flicked it away, walking toward him. Finally face to face, Grimms blew smoke at Jack's face and said to him, "So, if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick." Trying not to seem scared of him, Jack replied sternly, "Only Spot Conlon could say dat to me." 

"Oh is dat so, Jack. I've hoid of him, but where's dis Spot Conlon now?" 

"Ain't important, Grimms. What d'ya want?" 

"Just da usual visit, but dis time I's decided ta start wit ya." Grimms took a step back and Jack did the same, ready to fight. The Manhattan newsies were took a respectful distance to back up Jack. Then coming from up the street a voice called out, "Hey!! Jacky-boy! Watcha doin' der?" Jack and Grimms were interrupted, wondering who that voice was, but it was none other than Spot, with Luna walking beside him at a distance. Grimms' newsies became frightened at the sight of Spot Conlon and quickly ran away, forgetting their Queen's leader behind. Smiles were shown on the newsies, knowing who was there to help out Jack. As Spot walked up next to his friend, Grimms stood up facing the Brooklyn leader, not knowing who he was. He looked down at him and asked, "Who you, kid?" Spot figured that this big chump was Grimms, so he lift up his chin and gave that intimidating glance at him and answered, "I's Spot Conlon from Brooklyn and you must be da Grimms from Queens." Grimms looked back and found two of his newsies disappeared. Knowing what he heard about Spot being the toughest newsie in New York, he didn't let that fact disturb his ego. Circling him, he began to pick on Spot, "You'se don't look so tough der, Brooklyn. Okay den, lets see how tough you is, little boy." Spot couldn't wait to see Grimms' reaction as he soaks him, so enthusiastically he took his cap off, gave it to Jack and pushed him aside. Spot replied "Gladly ta!" Grimms pulled up his sleeves, ready to swing a punch, but then behind Spot, he saw Luna, standing with her eyes glaring angrily at the him. He caught her eye and froze to stare at her. He backed away from Spot and looked at Jack and said, "I don't think I'll be displayin' me violent ways today in front of a lady. See ya around." Then he turned back and walked away quickly. 

Spot and Jack stood there with a surprised look on their faces, thinking it was really them who scared Grimms away. He looked back to find a confused group of faces turned to Luna, but all she could do was look away. "Dat was strange", Jack said, "Grimms didn't care to fight anybody even if it was wit 20 goils watchin' 'im. Ya got a good mean eye der, sweetface!" As she hated being called that name, Luna responded with her eyes opening wide, turning around to him to building her temper a little, but Spot held her back and interrupted, "...uh no, Jack! Her name's Luna. She stayin' wit me in Brooklyn." Jack smirked and started to become interested in hearing what he had to say about her, since he knew that Spot wouldn't let just any girl stay with him in Brooklyn. Trying to flirt with Luna, he took her hand and kissed it. It was the first time for her to see this gesture, but she didn't really like it much. So she jerked her hand back and gave this disgusted look on her face. 

"Woah, Spot! Shame on ya bringin' dis sweetface heah and tryin' to distract Manhattan." There goes that name again, Luna thought, but she let it slide since she knew that this guy didn't know what would happen if she lost her temper at him. "Excuse me, Luna." Spot said as he pulled Jack with him to the side, away from Luna and the newsies. Whispering to him he told him, "Jack, dis was da kid who soaked me da odda day." 

"What!" Jack yelled, but then repeated softer, "Uh, what?" 

"Shhh! I don't want da odda guys ta know." 

"Tell me you'se foolin', Spot", Jack chuckled in disbelief. 

"Jack, I'm tellin' ya it's true. She's real tough, man, and da best fighta I seen. Jist don't tell da guys, kay?" 

"A'right I swear...haha!" He couldn't help it as he thought how a little girl could beat up the Spot Conlon. 

"Shuddup!" Spot looking a little irritated, but didn't want anything to seem obvious. He turned to Luna and introduced the newsies, "Heah's Race, Kid Blink, Boots, David da walkin' mouth..." he went on and on and finally saved Jack for last, "....And heah's Jack Kelley. He led da newsie strike a while ago, but don't mind 'im. He'll do anything to get a goil like ya mad, heh." Luna warmed up to a smile and went up to Jack. He couldn't be so bad. After all, to her, he was a bit handsome. They spat shaked and she said to him, "Nice ta meet cha, Jacky-boy." 

"Likewise...", the only word he thought of next. He looked amazed at this little girl in front of him. Knowing how tough she was, his changed attitude toward her left him speechless. 

Back at Tibby's, the newsies crowded around Luna, where she told them her stories about her daily brawls with boys at the orphanage, the fire, and her trouble with the law. All of them were so interested in her, they all asked so many questions. 

"How did you start that fire?" Boots asked. 

"Faulty candle stick by da kurtains." Luna said in the most simple way to answer. Then Race asked, "How did da bulls know it was you who did it?" 

"A bunch of kids from der ratted on me, even though everyone had da time ta run out unhoit." The questions went on and on until David asked, "So how did you meet the Spot Conlon here?" 

"I bumped inta 'im in an alley and we got ourselves inta a big fight. After I soaked 'im...", she froze, realizing that she couldn't really mention that to the guys. So she covered her mouth and looked down with an "OOPS!" Oh no! Spot's secret had just got out. The newsies were in utter shock and some started to laugh. As he sunk in his seat really low, Spot's eyes widened and his face turned scarlet red. He looked up at Jack, embarrassed. All that Jack could say was, "Hey I didn't say nothin', Spot!" 

Luna apologized, "Oh I'm so sorry, Spot! I forgot." 

"Eh, dat's okay, Luna.A'right, guys, I admit it. It's da foist time to git soaked and by dis goil. But dat doesn't mean I still can't soak all of ya!" 

"Haha! What'd ya do, Spot? Blind yerself?" Blink asked in mockery. Spot just shot him a look and rolled his eyes. He thought to himself that it was bound to happen, just hoping that he would still keep his reputation. 

"Ah don't worry 'bout it", Mush said patting Spot's back, trying to make him feel better, "She could've been just lucky." Luna got up to Mush and warned him just to play around, "Ya wanna see if I was jist lucky?" 

"Uh, no! I meant...uh that...!", a slightly frightened Mush answered. Luna just smiled at him and said, "I must've been real lucky. Dis Spot heah prolly has saved me from goin' to da refuge." She sat down next to Spot and smiled at him. 

The Manhattan newsies went out of Tibby's, on their way to show Luna around. Suddenly, two guys walked from the corner. It was the Dalancey brothers. Jack saw them coming and turned around to utter, "Here we go again!" Luna looked at them curiously as she saw them staring at her like a hawk. "So, who's this? The goil of my dreams?", Oscar Dalancey asked. "I's Luna, and who are are you? Da man of my nightmares?" All the newsies started to laugh at them. Oscar looked her up and down like a piece of meat as he said to her, "You'se got a smart mouth der, little goil. Wanna talk a little more?" Luna knew that this guy was trying to pick up on her and needed a lesson to teach him. So she insisted, "Okay, how 'bout ovah der where he could be alone?" She looked at Spot and winked. He knew what was coming and the Dalanceys were going to get it. He held the concerned, Manhattan newsies back preparing them for a suprise. Oscar and Morris followed Luna into an alley where the newsies couldn't see what was going to happen. All of a sudden, they heard some punches that sounded like a bunch of flour bags slammed against the wall. The newsies were frightened at this and knew that it was Luna. They were about to run to save her, but Spot told them to stop. Then they saw Oscar and Morris walking out of the alley, bending down and limping in pain. They looked back and ran away terrified. As Spot suspected, Luna came out unharmed and dusted her hands clean proudly. She looked to the newsies cheering and she looked at Spot and Jack, smiling as an innocent, little girl would. 

****

Chapter 3

It was nearly nightfall in Brooklyn when Spot and Luna has just gone back. After a long day with Manhattan, Grimms, and the Dalanceys, they decided to rest themselves. The full moon beamed bright over the lodging house where all the newsies were asleep. At midnight laying on the bunk above Spot's, Luna was wide awake and stared at the ceiling,. She felt the moon beam shining through the window beside her. As she turned to it, she looked out into the pier and the black and white spected waters. Looking under her bunk to see Spot soundly asleep, she carefully climbed down, trying not to make any noise. Still with her white nightgown on, she grabbed her shoes beside the chair and put them on. She took a last glance at Spot, making sure she didn't wake him up and walked out of the lodging house quietly. 

A while later, Spot tossed and turned a bit uneasy, as if he was having a bad dream. He finally opened his eyes awake. Something didn't feel right to him like something was missing. The first thing he thought of was Luna. So he got out of his bed to look on the top bunk, finding that it was empty. He panicked silently, hoping she didn't run away. Trying not to wake up Timber and Rails snoring at the other bunks Spot looked everywhere and even under his bed. Finally he looked out the window and saw Luna sitting down on the pier. Relieved that she didn't decide to run away, he put on his shoes and creeped outside. At the pier, Luna gazed far at the river view where the stars shown brightly and the moon beaming on her round face. "Hey", a voice calmly sounded behind her. She turned a bit startled but saw Spot. "Wat ya doin' out heah in da middle of da night?" He asked. 

"I couldn't sleep. How 'bout you?" 

"Can't sleep either." Spot glanced at the moon and then looked down to her face and said jokingly, "Ya know, dose kids at da oiphanage was right 'bout ya. Ya do look a lot like da moon, just glowin' so bright in front of me. I should jist call ya me moon goddess." When he said this, Luna let out a little laugh. She never heard a boy talk to her like that before so she didn't know how to react. 

"I can't be no goddess. Dey's all delicate and..." 

"...powerful." he interrupted, "Ain't no one got power like ya. It prolly some mystical thing dat ya did, scarin' off Grimms like dat." 

"I didn't scare 'im off" Luna corrected, "He recognized me from da oiphanage. He ran away a couple of weeks before it burnt down." 

"What? How come ya didn't say anythin' before?" Spot sat down next to her and asked suprisingly, "Did ya soak 'im too back den?" 

"No, we never had an actual fight wit each odda, but out of everyone der, he seemed like he was da one dat hated me da most. I nevah knew why. He got all da odda guys to hate me too, but stayed back and watched when dey's start fights wit me. Like a judge or somethin, he's one crazy fella." 

"How did ya end up in dat oiphanage?" Spot curiously asked, wondering if she wanted to talk about it. Luna swore to herself that she would never talk of her past, but she knew that she had to let it out to someone she could trust sometime. At that moment, she realized that Spot was the only one willing to talk to her like a human being. So with this, she knew that he was the one she could trust, "Well, my parents are both gone. Me mudda died after she had me. I got no memory of her, but da only one dat was special to me was me fadda. He always wanted a son, so raised he me like one. The only names he ever called me was Son or Junior, teachin' me ta fight and rough house. But he was a great fadda, taught me how ta stand up for me self against anyone thinking dey could push me 'round since I was a little goil. So I neva wanted ta look like one and I guess I took dat up pretty well at da oiphanage." Spot finally understood where she was coming from and greatful that she trusted him enough to reveal her past. "So what happened to yer fadda?" She learned not to cry, but for the first time, she felt a little teardrop roll down on her pale cheek. Wiping it off quickly and took a deep breath as she halted the pain in her as she explained, "Der was a factory fire while he was workin'. He got trapped in and I lost him. Jist like dat. Then, I was forced to stay at da oiphanage with boys and goils and all. I nevah really fit in anywhere." Then she looked into Spot's eyes, glistening with the bright waves of the moon reflections. Being able to tell all of this to him made her feel much better about herself. It was a feeling she never had for many years since she was with her father. Worried that after pouring out her soul to Spot, she said, "I feel sorta strange tellin' ya all dis. Ya don't think I'm jist a messed up, crazy little orphan goil do ya? Runnin' all around, knockin' everything, soakin' all da boys, dressin' like all da boys..." 

"Of course not. I think dat yer fadda would've been proud dat ya was able to stand up for yourself. All da goils wouldn't have the guts to do dat. Most of dem would be just waitin' around for a newsie to stand up for her. I'd neva thought I'd say dis, but thanks for soakin' me." 

"Why do ya say dat!" she said suprisingly. 

"Odda wise I wouldn't have met ya." Then he gave her a smirk and said, "Come on, let's go back inside. We gots some papes ta sell tamorrow." They both walked back to the lodging house with a whole new day ahead of them. 

~the next morning~ 

"Okay, Luna." Spot guiding her through the street, "Da foist thing ya gotta loin. Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes.... Heh heh...got dat from Jack Kelley." Luna just nodded as she looked at her stack of newspapers and followed Spot to his selling corner. He continued, "Anyway, ya gots ta yell da headline real loud and uh... watch out for runnin' strangers. You'll git da hang of it." He winked at her and left to another selling corner. "Okay I could do dis", Luna said to herself flipping through the pages of one of the newspapers and reading the headlines. She took a deep breath and yelled out "Extra! Extra! Maniac loose in da streets!" She kept repeating that headline and people flocked to buy her papes. "Thank ya, sir. Thank ya, sir." She was quickly getting used to being a newsie. Suddenly, she spotted the police walking ahead. She didn't know if they were still looking for her or not, but she kept a safe distance, covering the side of her face with a newspaper. Luckily, they didn't notice that newsie as they walked by. With this sight of relief, Luna continued selling her stacks. 

Everyone was done selling and it was time for the Brooklyn newsies to get back and hang out at the pier as they always do. Spot was very pleased at Luna getting through her first selling day. As she stood in the fort watching the view. Spot climbed up to join her. He had his hands behind his back, hiding something. 

"So, how's yer day so far?" he asked her. 

"Ahh...great. So, dat's what ya newsies do. It was fun." 

"I'm glad. Hey I got something for ya." 

"What is it?" Luna asked curiously, looking a bit around Spot's back. Then he held a brand new slingshot up to her. He handed her the present proudly. 

"I figured dat ya wouldn't want roses, so I got ya dis. Ya know how to use dat do ya?" 

"Yeah! Wow, thanks, Spot!" Her face lighted at the sight of this gift. 

"Sure try it out. Just don't aim dat thing at me." Then he gave her a handful of shooters. She stuck them in ther pocket and took one to load it up on the slingshot. She pulled it far, aiming at a tin can sitting below, and knocked it down perfectly. 

"It's poifect!" She jumped down from the fort and started practicing her slingshot aims. Spot looked down at her and smiled. Looking around him, he saw a group of guys walking towards the pier. It was about fifteen Queens newsies with Grimms leading them. Spot sensed big trouble ahead, so he hollered out to his newsies to stop what they're doing and gather. Luna walked behind the Brooklyn newsies and took a glimpse of what was going on. But before she showed her face, Timber pulled her to hide behind a stack of crates. He whispered to her, "You stay der, Luna. Spot'll get rid of 'em." 

Spot climbed down from the fort and found Grimms facing down at him. "What do ya want, Grimms?" Spot asked sternly. Grimms shot a mean glare and answered, "I's lookin' for a goil. Actually a tough goil. Her name's Luna. She was wit ya yestaday. Seen 'er around?" 

"What do ya want wit her?" Spot asked. Suddenly, Luna saw who was talking to Spot. She couldn't let anything happen to him. As she knew that Grimms was looking for her, she rushed through the crowd of Brooklyn newsies to join Spot. She stood up to Grimms in Spot's place and calmly said to him, 

"So,uh... lookin for me, Grimms?" 

"Wat ya doin' in Brooklyn?" Grimms stared at her threatenly, but Luna didn't care. 

"I's got a new life heah and I ain't gonna let ya ruin it again. Wat are ya gonna do wit dese Queens boys heah, try ta make them fight wit me like ya did back at da oiphanage? No I got a betta idea. Why don't cha fight me yerself?" 

"You don't know who ya talkin' to, kid" Grimms warned. 

"Sure I do! Comon! You'se afraid!?" 

Then Grimms quickly held his had up and slapped Luna across her face hard and fell to the floor. Spot and Brooklyn furiously yelled at Grimms, threatening him. Spot tried to fight for Luna, but Queens were holding him back. Luna revived herself quickly and got back up to say, "Is dat all ya got?!" Grimms was about to slap her again, but she block his hand and shot a swift and hard punch to his face. He slightly lost his balance, but checked his nose to see that there was blood. He must have forgotten how well she fought with the other guys at the orphanage, but he tried not to let her do the same to him. No measly slap in this girl's face would make her cry and run home. So he decided to fight her like the rest of the guys with a full fist. Despite Grimms' size, Luna did not hesitate to finish him. They glared at each other, preparing for the next strike. Brooklyn stood, rooting for Luna, as Queens did for their leader. The fight began and fists were flying, as both of them dogded. Then Luna swung at Grimms' side and kicked his chest. As he fell to the floor, he took a large wooden pole by him and got up. He began to use it as a weapon and swung it at Luna. She dodged at every swing near her head to her feet. She and Grimms reached on the pier. Everyone who were there ran away at the sight of Grimms trying to hit Luna with the pole. He tried to swing at her again, but she grabbed the pole to block and shoved it toward his forehead. Then she swun her knee up at him and with a cry of pain, Grimms dropped to the floor and free the pole from his hands. As Luna snatched it, she backed up far on the pier ready for Grimms to get up. Then he regained his strength back and angrily glared at Luna. He started to growl as he got up and began to charge at her like a bull. Luna clutched to the pole hard as she saw him running toward her. When he got near, she swung the pole to his feet and he was tossed out from the pier and splashed into the water. The Brooklyn and Queens newsies ran to Luna and stared down at Grimms in the water. "Help!!" Grimms frightfully yelled and was struggling in the water, flapping his arms in the air, "I can't swim!! Help!!". Then Luna, Spot, and the newsies burst out in laughter. Timber and Rails then stood at the edge teasing Grimms. "Grimmsy Grimmsy can't swimsy swimsy!!" Queens were astonished to see their "tough" leader struggling in the water. He caught site of a ladder far from him, but he couldn't swim to it to climb back up on. Grimms flapped his arms like a drowing duck and struggled to swim one foot towards a post of the pier. He finally grabbed a hold of it and yelled to Queens, "Hey aren't ya dumb bums gonna get me outah heah or not!" One of them began to chuckle and answered, "Why should we? We thought you could do everyting yerself, Mista Grimms! Haha!" Another newsie from yelled out to him, "Besides, we don't want no leadah who got soaked by a goil!" Proudly, Luna turned to the newsies, "Comon fellas, he's yer leadah. Wouldn't he do da same for you?" 

"Haha! Are you kiddin'? He don't care nuthin' fer Queens. He only became a leadah 'cause he says he would soak us all if he wasn't one. Now we know he ain't gonna soak no one as long as you're around!" Then he turned to his friends and they all turned away to head back home, leaving their former leader behind. Grimms still was yelling for them to save him, but he knew it was hopeless. He began to cry like a baby, complaining. Luna, Spot, and the rest of Brooklyn stayed on the pier listening to Grimms talking to himself. He went on and one saying, "I thought for once I could prove dat I was tougher den everyone even den Luna! Then I see everyone gettin' soaked by a goil tougher den me! I neva wanted ta meet a goil like dat! I messed wit Manhattan only to find dat she's defendin dem. I ain't got no chance wit dat no more! I got everyone to fight her 'cause I don't like goils like her and neva will!! Ya hear dat, Luna! I hate choo!!" Luna gave a smirk at Spot, thinking to herself that all this time that Grimms only hated her was because he was scared to admit that even a girl was tougher than he was. "Hey, Grimms!" Spot yelled, "I know ya feels!" Then Spot and the Brooklyn newsies began to laugh. Luna figured that Grimms couldn't do anything anymore. So she took off her cap and her slingshot and gave them to Spot. Then she pushed him aside and dove straight into the water. She swam up towards Grimms clutched on the pier. She got a hold of him and swam to the ladder to get him back up. All wet and furious, Grimms stared at Luna, squeezing out the water from her hair. As Spot gave her cap and slingshot back, she said, "Sorry dat I ain't yer dream goil! But dat doesn't mean ya gotta soak everyone because of dat!" Grimms looked like he still wanted to fight so he threatened, "It ain't ovah yet!" He was going to strike another fist at her until Timber ran to them yelling hysterically, "Da bulls is comin! Da bulls is comin'!" Both Grimms and Luna were frightened that they must have been looking for both of them, so they scattered from each other and ran from the pier to hide by crates. Spot saw three officers walking towards him. One of them asked him, "Hello, son. By any chance, have you seen a run away orphan..." Spot interrupted, "I's seen many run away orphans 'round heah. We's all newsies." 

"No, you don't understand. He goes by the name of Grimms and someone has seen him here in Brooklyn. He was said to have mugged an amount of individuals and assaulted an officer." Spot thought about turning him in, but he was also afraid that Luna would get caught too. Behind the crates, Luna was relieved that they were not looking for her. Suddenly, Grimms went out of his hiding place and began to run to the other side of the street. The officers caught site of him and yelled to arrest him. Then Luna thought to herself that he couldn't get away from this, so she sprinted and chased after him. Spot ran to follow them as the newsies stayed behind to watch. Grimms was running as fast as he could, but Luna was catching up to him. Then she stopped and pulled out her slingshot from her pocket. Getting a shooter, she quickly loaded it and pulled it far back. Aiming at Grimms's head, she let go and the shooter flinged at a perfect hit. He fell to the ground, but as he couldn't get up the officers ran to arrest him. Spot ran to Luna and said "Good shootin'!!". Luna smiled at him and said, "Thanks! And thanks again for the slingshot, Spot!" Two officers held on to the cross-eyed Grimms who looked like was seeing stars and mumbling how much he hated Luna. They walked towards Luna and thanked her for her help. She was surprised that they did not recognize her, but she was still frightened and had to ask, "Were ya also lookin' for another orphan who started dat oiphanage fire a couple of days ago?" They laughed and answered, "Don't worry about that, miss. It was simply an accident and no one was hurt. We are awfully sorry for scarring you like that." Relieved that she was not going to be chased by the police anymore, she happily answered, "It's a'right! Ain't no harm done! Thanks again, officers! Ya heah dat fellas?! I'm free and no more runnin' or hidin'!" Then they left with Grimms and took him to the refuge. Luna was jumping for joy and hugged Timber, Rails, and other Brooklyn newsies. Then as she went to Spot and hugged him even tighter, he blushed red and smiled. Then she continued to jump around as Spot stood and stared at her, trying to hide his red face. Seeing thier leader blushed for the first time, the newsies began to giggle at him. Spot gave them a look that told them to shut up. 

****

Chapter 4

~Evening in Manhattan~ 

Word quickly got out around New York about what Luna did to Grimms for Brooklyn and Manhattan. Jack and Spot decided to hold a celebration at Irving Hall that evening. Spot wanted to announce her as his co-leader. Backstage, Spot was nervously walking back and forth, waiting to get on the stage. He peaked out from the curtain to see more newsies showing up. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He began to talk to himself, "Okay I've done dis before at da strike. But wait, dat was different. Okay, Spot, you could do it." Then he saw Jack walking towards him with a worried look on his face. Spot asked, "What's da matta, Jack?" Jack tried to catch his breath and answered, "Have ya seen Luna? I's lookin' everywhere for her!" 

"What!? What ya talkin' about?! She can't be missin'! She's da guest of honor!" 

"I know dat, Spot! If she ran away I don't know what I'm gonna do. All da newsies of New York are outside waitin' ta see her!" 

"When d'ya last see her?" 

"She was wit me a half an hour ago..." Then Spot couldn't wait and listen so he ran to look for Luna. Jack yelled to continue to explain, "...and then Medda was talkin' to her.... Medda!" Then Medda came backstage with Race, Blink, David, Specs and Mush. Jack asked her, "Medda, have ya seen Luna?!" 

"Sure. She's in the dressing room... and what is taking that girl so long?" Jack breathed out in relief and followed Medda. She and the newsies were outside the dressing room to find it locked. Medda knocked on the door to call Luna. "Luna, honey. Are you ready yet? It's almost showtime!" 

"No I ain't goin' out der, ya hear?! Leave me alone!" Luna yelled from the room. Jack and the newsies were suprised to hear Luna sound like that. They thought that this occasion would make her happy. Medda was worried and turned to Jack, "You'll have to handle this, kid. I have to get things ready." Jack nodded as she left and stood in front of the door. 

"It's gonna be a'right, Luna." Jack said trying to comfort her, "Der's a ton of newsies out der waitin' ta see ya." 

"No, Jack! I ain't goin'!" 

"Why not?!" 

"I jist don't feel like it. I ain't goin' out like dis and don't try ta make me come out!" Jack was getting frustrated with this so he kept knocking at the door to bug her to come out. "I'm tellin' ya, Jack I ain't goin' out like dis!!" 

"Okay okay...goin' out like what?" Then he heard a growl behind the door and a kick on the wall. Jack got even worried and turned to David, "What do ya think's da matta wit her?" 

"I don't know, Jack. She was okay a half an hour ago. Maybe she's having stage fright." 

"No way. I know dis goil. She got no fright for nothin' even if she was bein' chased by da... wait I gots an idea." Then Jack had a plan to get her out and began to whisper it to the newsies. Suddenly, the newsies started to yell and sound like they were running around. "Cheese it!! It's da bulls! It's da bulls!", they all yelled, "Dey's lookin' for ya, Luna! Run!" 

Then the door unlocked and Luna came out and blurted, "Where?!!" Then Jack and the newsies looked up and down at her and found her wearing a beautiful blue dress. They were struck by how different she looked, made up as a pretty girl with her hair up and with rosy cheeks. The newsies shook their heads to make sure they weren't dreaming. As Luna looked at their faces staring at her, she tried to run back to the dressing room, but Jack blocked the door. 

"Oh no! I don't like dis Jack. I can't believe I have ta wear dis." She pointed to Medda walking to her "It's her fault!" Jack began to laugh and Medda noticed that Luna did not like to wear dresses. So she tried to comfort her, "Oh, Luna, dear. You look beautiful! I dressed you up very pretty and all the boys are going to love you!" Luna stomped her foot as she hated to look like a girl. 

"I don't care! How's am I suppose ta instill fear dressed like dis, huh, Jacky-boy?!" 

"Um, ya could instill fear by not lettin' dem boys kiss ya!" Jack said jokingly and everyone began to laugh hysterically except Luna. Looking all over the place for her newsie clothes, she walked back and forth furiously and the newsies continued to tease her. "Where's my stuff?" She asked Medda. 

"I hid them because they wouldn't look presentable while you're up on stage. It's almost time, Jack. Better get going!" Then Spot ran to Jack and tried to catch his breath. He didn't notice Luna walking back and forth uncomfortably. He still had a worried look on his face as he told Jack, "I think we have ta call da whole thing off. I still can't find her anywhere!" Spot sadly looked away to walk out. "Wait!" Jack yelled, "She's heah! I found her!" Confused, Spot looked around and still didn't notice Luna in the blue dress. Luna was still busy in her fit, but Jack grabbed her arm and brought her to Spot. At the site of her, Spot's bright eyes widened in disbelief. He just stood there frozen and speechless. Luna rolled her eyes and thought to herself that Spot would think that she must have looked rediculous in a dress. Then he woke up from the daze and calmly told her, "You look real perty, Luna." Then she ended her fit and waved her dress in admiration. She smiled sweetly at Spot, "You really think so? I'm glad ya like it....ugh!" Then the fit began again as she was headed to the stage, "Who da heck am I kiddin' ?! Dis ain't me! What am I doin' heah dress like a goily goil! Ack! Let's jist get dis thing ovah wit!" She and Jack headed to get on the stage, leaving Spot who still stood staring at Luna in awe. Jack laughed at him and pulled him out to the stage. 

The music went on outside and the newsies were cheering for them. Jack waved at the crowd and Luna was astonished to see so many people come out to see her. Following behind them, Spot was still staring at Luna and not minding the crowd. Brooklyn was in the front rows staring at their leader walking on the stage, wondering what was wrong with him. Then the newsies silenced to hear what Jack had to say, 

"So as ya fellas hoid of what dis goil heah did for all of us, we're glad dat all you came ta see who dis special goil is. Ya see, a couple of days ago der was dis goon named Grimms startin' trouble wit all of us includin' wit some of youse. And all dat is gonna stop because of Luna heah! So what ya all think of her?!" Then the crowds began to roar and Luna was embarrased as Jack pushed her to the spotlight of the stage to make her speak. Luna looked around at the huge crowd of newsies and gulped. Taking a deep breath, she watched them silence and then spoke, "Well, I didn't look like dis back in Brooklyn, neva look like dis actually. When I met Spot heah, he thought I was one of dem newsboys!" The crowd laughed and she continued, "I thank me fadda, where eva he is, for teachin' me to stand up for meself and I thank Spot and Brooklyn for accepting me as a friend." She looked back at Spot and smirked at him, then she pulled Spot with her "So what do ya say, Spot?" He was still didn't snap out of his daze so he unconciously answered, "I say dat what you say is what...." 

"Uh no, Spot" Jack interrupted as he slapped the back of his head to wake him up, "What do ya gotta say about Luna and everythin'?" Spot finally gained back his conscious and found the crowd staring at him. Then he said, "Well, all I gotta say about her is dat da foist time I met her.....uh..... she soaked me....Dat's all!" All the newsies began to laugh even more, but Spot didn't mind admitting it to New York anymore. He continued, "I just though dat someone who has so much guts like Luna should help me out with Brooklyn. So Luna, me moon goddess, what do ya say?" She smiled at him and answered, "Sure thing, Spot Dog-on!" 

****

THE END 


End file.
